


No returns

by crotox88



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, Married Life, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crotox88/pseuds/crotox88
Summary: Drunk night and stupid ideas.





	No returns

Kara woke up to a beam of sunlight shining right on her eyes. How did she forget to close her blinds? Wait. She shuffled around and realized she was on the couch. Lifting her head, she looked around and groaned when she heard quiet movement in a room somewhere down the hall.

“Lena? Alex?” she called out as she slowly sat up. Kara looked down and saw that she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. What the hell happened, she thought as she stood up. Nearly falling over, she grabbed onto the arm of the couch and moved towards the noise down the hall. As she got closer she could hear typing and voices. Her sister and Lena. Maggie must’ve left early for work.

“Hey,” Kara said as she leaned against the door leading into the office. Lena stopped typing and Alex looked at Kara with a smirk.

“Darling, how did you sleep?” Lena asked with a raise of her eyebrow. Kara shook her head a little bit and moved to sit on the couch.

“Uh, ok I guess. What the hell happened last night?” she leaned back and rested her head on top of the couch. She heard Alex snicker a little and Lena gave a small sigh.

“You don’t remember anything?” Alex asked as she pushed on Karas knee and smiled when her sister groaned.

“A little bit. Things are fuzzy as heck,” Kara raised her hand to her forehead and rubbed it. She opened her eyes and looked over to Lena. Something caught her eye and she frowned.

“Babe…where’s our marriage certificate,” the blonde sat up more and nodded her head towards the empty spot on the wall. Lena looked over her shoulder and laughed.

“Alex would you like to tell her,” Lena smirked as her sister in law rolled her eyes.

“Why do I have to? Shes your wife,” Alex waved her hand at Kara.

“Because you made this happen with your damn jokes,” Lena said in mock anger.

“Sorry but not sorry. Gotta admit its funny Lee,” the brunette smiled at her sister who was looking on with confusion.

“What did you do? Was it a dare, you know I hate those,” Kara pointed at Alex as a crinkle formed.

“It wasn’t a dare Kar,” Alex gave a little laugh.

“She mentioned something stupid and then you took it in your own hands to make sure it wouldn’t happen,” Lena frowned at Alex then looked over to Kara, she was squinting at her wife.

“We drank a lot like a lot Lena,” she waved a hand between herself and the blonde who was still looking at Lena.

“We all drank a lot Alex,” Lena gave a huff. She leaned down and opened the bottom drawer of her desk and placed something on the desk. Kara glanced at it then put a hand over her mouth as she gasp.

“Yes, this is our marriage certificate,” the brunette pushed it towards her wife. Kara looked at it with a frown and touched it.

“What happened?” she looked between her wife and sister.

“Alex happened,” Lena pointed to Alex who was now slouching in the chair. She was glad Lena was able to save it.

“Is…is…that burn marks?” the blonde now held the paper in her hand and looked over at Lena. The bottom right corner was burned about 3 inches up from the bottom, the top left corner had a little burn mark.

“Yep, sure is,” Lena reached out and grabbed the paper and set it back on the desk then smirked.

“Why?” Kara sat back against the cushions.

“I said something, I didn’t know you would take it seriously,” Alex said with a laugh and Lena gave a smile and rolled her eyes.  
*************** The night before****************  
They pizzas had just arrived and Lena was carrying them to the kitchen with the blonde following closely on her heels. 

“Babbbbyyyy, wifey….give me….the PIZZA!!!” Kara slurred as she went to grab Lena by the waist but she moved at the last second.

“You’ll have to wait,” she placed the boxes down and turned to Kara. The blonde looked at the boxes then to Lena with a gleam in her eyes.

“But, I want them,” she moved closer to her wife.

“You want a lot of things,” the brunette gave a little laugh as she moved closer to the blonde. She put her arms around Karas waist and laid her head on her shoulder. 

“Very true…I always want you,” Kara kissed the top of Lenas head then moved her hands down to the top of her wifes ass and gave it a squeeze and laughed when Lena gave her a lite hit on her chest and laughed.

“I know you do darling. I always want you too,” she leaned up and kissed Kara, it was meant to be a peck but Kara took the opportunity to slip her tongue quickly into Leans mouth. 

“Alright, alright….Break it up,” Alex came through the door holding a case of beer, followed by a laughing Maggie who was carrying more alcohol.

“Let them be its cute,” Maggie smiled and winked at the two. They gave each other another quick kiss and Lena moved into the kitchen.

“Did you get the stuff Alex?” Kara asked her sister when Alex placed some of the beers in the fridge.

“Mags has it. You’re lucky, this is the last bottle till next month,” Maggie handed the bottle of alien rum to Kara. The blonde gave a little squeal and smiled when Lena handed her a glass. Kara leaned over and gave her wife a kiss on the cheek.

“So, the boys should be here….” Lena was cut off as the doorbell rang and she heard the door open.

“Hey. Hey. The party can now officially start,” Winn came around the corner with James trailing behind him with a bag of Chinese food.

“You made it,” Kara said with a smile as she went up and hugged the two.

“Couldn’t miss out on seeing a drunk Kara,” they all laughed and watched as Kara poured herself another shot and downed it with a smile. 

“Just don’t get to crazy love…you guys either,” Lena pointed to all of them. They all raised their hands and nodded their heads.

“Im hungry, lets eat,” Kara reached for a box of pizza and took it to the living room as everyone followed her.  
A few hours had passed and Kara, Winn and Alex were well beyond drunk. They were playing Mario cart as the others looked on.

“How are they this good when they have little to no motor skills right now?” Maggie asked as she took a drink of her beer and waved her hand to the three.

“No idea. Im not good at this game sober,” Lena gave a laugh. They smiled as Kara gave a whoop as she won the race.

“In. Your. Face.” She leaned over and was almost in Alexs lap. Her sister pushed her with a smile and they both fell over from the slight force of it.

“What…ever…Kar…a” Alex slurred as she laid on the ground and poked at her sister.

“Winn didn’t even have a chance,” James laughed as he saw Winn with a pout on his face. Alex stumbled to her feet and put her hand out for Kara to grab.

“Let’s do another…shot…” they both grunted as Kara was pulled to her feet and they almost fell over each other as they made their way to the kitchen. Lena and Maggie looked over at them as they laughed and poured more alcohol.

“They both are going to regret this tomorrow,” Lena said with a smirk, Maggie raised her beer bottle in agreeance and James laughed. Winn finally made his way to the kitchen, he sat down on the stool across from the sisters.

“Pour me one, pppwwweeassseee,” he even held out his cupped hands with a sad smile. Alex frowned at him then smiled and poured him a shot. Kara had forgone the glass and just held the bottle in her hand and drank from it.

“To…uh…friends…” Winn raised his glass as well as the sisters and clanked then downed the alcohol. Alex winced and Winn almost gagged on his. Kara just chugged. Lena looked on with a look of concern then to Maggie.

“They are doing it to themselves,” James said. Alex leaned close to Kara and pulled her towards her.

“Kara…now…that…ya know…Lena is your wife…” Alex pointed to the brunette who was looking at them as she heard her name. She raised an eyebrow and Alex waved her off.

“Yeah. Its so awesome,” Kara said with a dreamy drunk look in her eyes, Winn gave a grunt and Alex just rolled her eyes.

“Im sure it…is….but ya know, she can still give…you…back…to mo..m” Alex was having lots of trouble getting her thoughts in order, but Kara got the jest of what she said.

“Oh my gosh,” Kara pointed to Alex with wide eyes.

“I know,” Alex looked back with wide eyes and her mouth open.

“She wouldn’t….would she…” Kara looked at the three sitting in the living room who were chatting amongst themselves.

“I don’t…think so…” Alex hiccupped. Then gave a giant smile and grabbed Kara by the arm and dragged her down the hallway, Winn followed slowly. James saw them and gave a sigh. 

“They are up to somethin,” he pointed where they went.

“Oh man,” Maggie laughed and stood up as well as Lena. They walked as quietly as they could and made their way to the office where the three were standing around Lenas desk.

“So this…” Alex pointed to the paper with a grin as Kara watched on.

“Our marriage certificate,” Kara gave a mega watt smile, Alex just rolled her eyes and Winn leaned on both of them.

“Burn it…she cant…give you back…” Kara raised her eyebrows and looked at Alex with excitement.

“Ohhh its like a receipt,” Winn said with a grin.

“Yessssss. Cant return things without one,” the older Danvers spoke with a smile as if this was the greatest idea ever.

“That’s…so…tttrrrruuuueeee,” Kara moved around Lenas desk and opened the drawer and moved stuff around till she found what she needed. A lighter. Greatest. Idea. Ever.

Lena and Maggie were in shock as they saw Alex and Winn smile as Kara flicked the lighter and the flame appeared. Both gasped as she lifted the paper and caught the bottom on fire. The two drunks looked on with smiles and gave little squeals.

“Shes stuck now,” Kara said as she watched it burn. Lena barged into the room.

“Kara Danvers-Luthor, what the hell are you doing?!” Lena shouted as she snatched the paper out of Karas hand. Maggie looked back and forth at Lena then Kara. The blonde wore a blank expression.

“Can’t return me now,” Kara smiled and crossed her arms over her chest and swayed a little. The other two mimicked her, Maggie gave a chuckled and rubbed her forehead. She knew this was definitely Alexs idea.

“No receipt. No. Returns.” Kara pointed to Lena then the paper.

“Yeah,” both Winn and Alex said with grins. Lena glared at them and threw the paper on the desk.

“Out. Now.” She pointed at the door. Winn glanced at the sister then Lena who raised an eyebrow at him and he high tailed it out of there. Alex stood there with her arms crossed and glared at Lena.

“Alex, come on. You caused enough trouble,” Maggie moved forward and grabbed her wife by the shoulders. Alex finally broke eye contact with Lena.

“Shes yours now…For..Ever…” Alex grinned as she let Maggie lead her out of the room with a shake of her head.

“Kara…baby…” Lena grabbed the blondes hands and turned her face towards her.

“Why did you do that?” she asked the blonde.

“Alex said…” Karas voice broke a little, like she was going to cry.

“Said what…” the blonde looked at the paper then to Lena.

“You would…return…me to Eliza….” Lenas heart broke at the sadness and hurt that came from hearing the words  
Kara spoke.

“Darling…I would…never…ever…” Lena moved closer to Kara and placed their hands between their chests. She wanted to laugh but was more heartbroken.

“But you…could…” Kara whispered the last word as tears formed in her eyes.

“Baby, look at me. I need you…I want you…You…Kara…are the love of my life. All that ive ever looked for in a partner, you have it and then some. I love you so much, love, so so so much,” Lena now had her hands on Karas face and wiped away at the tears that rolled down.

“What if y…” Lena cut her off.

“Your sister is just being an ass. I would never do that to you,” Lena kissed Kara on the forehead then both cheeks and chin then her quivering lips.

“Are you sure?” Kara breathed out as their lips barely touched.

“Yes. Forever and ever I will always want you and I will never return you,” she said the last part with a small smile as she connected their lips. She felt Kara let out a sigh and kiss her back.

“You promise?” the blonde quickly pulled back from her wife.

“I promise baby,” Lena kissed Kara again. Kara pulled Lena closer and deepened the kiss. Her tongue ran along Lenas bottom lip asking for entrance which Lena granted immediately. The brunette moaned as Kara explored her mouth with her tongue. Karas hands started to roam and moved under her wifes sweater. Lena leaned into the touch and groaned as a voice broke through.

“Hate to break up this make up session,” Maggie smirked at them. Kara looked over to her but didn’t remove her hand from under Lenas sweater.

“Sorry,” Lena said as she bit her lower lip and gave Kara a side glance.

“Winn and James are leaving. Alex is just about passed out on the couch so I figured we would just stay,” Maggie raised her thumb to the spare room that was behind her.

“Sure, not a pro…blem,” Lena gasped as Karas hand under the back of her sweater dropped down to her ass and she gave it a slap. 

“Ok…ill uhh..let you two continue,” she winked then moved back down the hallway.

“Now where were we,” Kara leaned in a kissed across Lenas jaw and down her neck a little bit.

“Darling…mmmhhh,” Lena moaned as Kara attached herself to the brunettes pulse point and sucked. It took all her willpower to stop Kara from starting something she would not be able to finish.

“Buttt babyyyyy,” the blonde whined into her neck.

“I know. We need to say bye to the boys,” Lena pulled back and kissed the frown off Karas lips.

They made their way to the livingroom where the two men where waiting. James smirked at Lena then laughed as Kara swayed then leaned into the side of Lena.

“Just wanted to say bye and thanks,” James said as he held onto Winn by the shoulder.

“Its not a problem, you are more than welcome anytime,” Lena moved forward and gave the man an awkward side hug since Winn and Kara where attached to them.

“Enjoy the rest of your night and that,” he pointed to Kara who was now running her hands down Lenas arms and had her chin resting on her wifes shoulder.

“Thanks,” she gave a laugh as she moved her shoulder and felt Kara groan. With a final wave the door closed behind them. Lena lead Kara to the couch and sat down.

“Why don’t you drink some water?” Lena handed Kara one of the bottles of water that she was drinking. Kara smiled and took a drink then placed it back on the table.

“Come here,” she crooked a finger at Lena and gave her a smirk. Lena rolled her eyes and straddled her wifes lap.

“Mmmhh. I love this,” Kara ran her hands up and down Lenas thighs. Looking up into green eyes Kara reached for the waistband of Lenas leggings and ran her finger under it. Lena closed her eyes at the touch.

“Baby. Don’t start anything that you can’t finished,” Lena moved her hands to Karas shoulders and massaged them. 

“I always finish Lena Luthor-Danvers,” Kara said as she moved her hand down and over the crotch of the leggings and rubbed along Lenas slit. The brunette gave a sigh. She wanted Kara to continues but knew they shouldn’t.

“Love, as much as I want this,” Kara applied more pressure and smirked when Lena leaned her head back and exposed her neck. Kara took full advantage and kissed and nipped up and down the skin. Lena gave a slight hiss when Kara bit down a little too hard.

“Sorry baby,” she soothed it with her tongue then bit it again.

“Kara, god…stop…mmhhh,” Lena moaned again as Kara moved her hand up and inside the leggings, all that separated her fingers from Lenas wetness was the thin strip of her thong. Kara groaned at feeling the heat and wetness that had seeped through the thin material.

“Lee, I want to make love to you,” Kara moved her fingers over her and felt Lenas hips jerk.

“I know baby, but you are drunk and as fun as it would be…” she trailed off as Kara moved the thong to the side and slide a finger through the wetness between her lips. She moved her finger slowly up and circled her wifes clit with the lightest of touches. Kara kissed Lenas jaw as she glanced up to her lust filled eyes.

“Please…I want to feel you cum,” Lena gave a loud as the words met her ears. Kara stroked her finger on Lenas clit a little harder and grinned when Lenas hips moved back and forth. 

“God baby, we need to stop,” Lena reached down and grabbed Karas hand. The blonde gave a grunt and looked up at Lena.

“Wife. Love of my life. Sexiest woman alive. Please let me give you an orgasm,” Kara pouted as Lena gave her a soft smile and leaned down to kiss her. Kara tried to take control of it but Lena pulled back.

“I would love nothing more but you need to sleep and drink this water so you don’t feel as bad,” the brunette leaned back and grabbed the water and handed it to Kara with a smirk. The blonde looked at the bottle then down to her hand that was trapped between Lenas center and her hand. A smirk appeared and Lena quickly pulled the blondes hand away from between her legs.

“Nooooo, drink this,” she waved the bottle in the blondes face. Lena saw that Kara wasn’t looking at her anymore, her eyes were glued to her hand, that was shining with a little of Lenas wetness. With a grin she brought her finger to her mouth and sucked it. Lena felt the groan Kara let out run down her spine and right between her legs.

“That’s enough, drink this,” Lena moved off of Karas lap and sat beside her. Kara took the bottle with a frown and downed half of it in a gulp.

“Good?” she looked at Lena with a cheeky smile.

“Finish it and ill get you another one,” Lena kissed her cheek and got up to get another bottle. Kara huffed but finished the water and laid down and closed her eyes. Lena came back to see her wife had fallen asleep. She smiled down at her as she pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her with it. Placing the bottle on the table she leaned over and kissed her cheek. With one last look at her sleeping wife, she smiled then turned off the light and walked to her bedroom. She gave a little gasp when she almost ran into Maggie.

“Alex passed out almost as soon as she hit the pillow. She good out there?” Maggie pointed to the couch.

“She’ll be fine but shes gonna feel it in the morning,” Lena gave a little laugh and told Maggie goodnight and made it to her room. She closed her door and stripped out of her clothes and crawled into bed. It was weird not having Kara next to her, grabbing her pillow she inhaled and squeezed it. She fell asleep shortly after.  
***************** ******** **********

“Oh Rao. Alex, I hate you,” Kara swatted at Alex but she moved out of the way.

“Do not,” Alex stuck her tongue out at her sister.

“Can we replace it Lee,” Kara looked at Lena with wide eyes.

“Yes, but that’s besides the point,” Lena pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

“Well that’s good to know. Im sorry baby,” Kara stood up and moved to the chair Lena was sitting in and reached over and hugged the brunette.

“Im putting the blame on Alex and Winn, even though he didn’t do much, he was still there and encouraging it,” Lena waved a hand at the burnt paper. 

“Fine, ill accept the blame,” the older Danvers sister said with a grin and a little mischief in her eyes.

“Sure, you will,” Lena smiled at them as she felt Kara hug her tighter and kiss her cheek.

“Since its now voided, with the damage and all, you can not return her,” Alex said with a laugh as she jumped up and moved quickly towards the door just as Lena pulled away from Kara and went to go after her.

“You little shit. Im telling Maggie,” Lena yelled as she heard Alex laughing.

“Well Lee, what she said is true….” The blonde saw the confusion cross the green eyes in front of her. Lena raised an eyebrow and motioned with her hand for her to elaborate. 

“You can’t return me,” Kara laughed as she kissed Lena on the lips then moved out of her reach.

“I’ll figure out a way…. after all I am a Luthor,” Lena called out as Kara left the room with a grin. 

“Luthor-Danvers and don’t forget it,” Kara poked her head back in then blew a kiss to Lena.  
“I’ll never forget it,” she said with a smile as she looked at the paper and gave a sigh.

“What im I going to do with that woman,” she spoke out loud as she got out of her chair and moved to the door, in a flash the blonde was in front of her.

“Whatever you want to do,” she whispered as she moved closer to Lena. The brunette moved back a little as Kara closed in on her. She ended up between the blonde and her desk. 

“Hmm whatever I want?” Lena questioned with a smirk.

“Yes, my love,” Lena reached up and pulled Kara closer to her by her shirt, she felt the blondes breath hitch. Lena licked Karas upper lip then nipped it.

“Even return you?” Lena smirked then kissed her wife. Kara pulled back with a gasp, Lena didn’t let her get far though.

“What?” Kara was wide eyed. Lena let out a giggle then kissed Kara on the lips and moved to her jaw. She bit and licked up to her ear then sucked.

“I would never but. Don’t. Tempt. Me,” each word was followed with a kiss on the lips.

“Evil woman,” Kara leaned into the kiss.

“I love you too,” Lena grinned as she felt Kara smile into the kiss.


End file.
